RuneScape Total War
RuneScape Total War is part of the Total War series and the RuneScape Series. Using the elements of Total War, this game has formed into a RuneScape-style game full of nations from RuneScape's nations like Misthalin, Asgarnia, Kardarin and many others. This also introduced new races, and gameplay elements that anyone could dream of. This game is moddable, and can be modified at anytime. This game appeared to have gotten high reviews, and was titled "The Best Total War out of All of them". Overview Like any other total war, you can choose a variety of factions, each with their own strengths, units and weaknesses. There are over 17 playable factions in the game: The Kingdom of Misthalin,The Kingdom of Asgarnia, Morytania, The Ogre Clans, The Kingdom Of Kandarin, The Fremennik Tribes, the Kingdom of Tirannwn, The Gnome Empire, The Khazard City State, the Karamjan Tribes, the Confederacy of Lletya, The Sultanate Of Al Kharid and Pollivineach, The City State Of Sophanem And Menaphos, The Goblin Tribes, The Kinshra Order ,the Principality of Burthrope,and the City State of Taverley. Gielinor Total War: War Of The Gods The War Of The Gods is an expansion pack for Gielinor Total War featuring the time period during the god wars. instead of human factions, you choose the many gods of gielinor and lead their armies to total victory and world domination in order to establish your faith as the most powerful. Factions For War Of The Gods Saradomin Aligment - 'Lawfuly Good. '''Power -' All Mounted and Foot Soldiers gain an additonal 5% armor boost. Very Good Heavy Infantry And Heavy Cavalry '''Disadvantage - Lacks Fast Moving Cavalry and Light Infantry Unique Units - ''' '''Centaurs Of The Realm: With the speed, grace and strength of a beast and the cunning, skill and intelligence of a man these centaur mounted archers are extremely effective heavy cavalry skirmishers, being able to rain hell onto an enemy with a storm of arrows or draw their fierce spears and lances and drive the enemy back and ride them down. Fast Moving, Well Armoured, Good Morale, Very Good Stamina, '' '''Temple Knight': Elite heavy infantry, armoured from head to toe in plate and mail armour which is blessed and protected with charms of the holy Saradomin. These men know no fear having had a lifetime of training and discipline creates troops with an almost fanatical loyalty to their god, Saradomin. They can hold the line in any battle and will almost never flee until all is lost. Very Well Armoured, Very Good Morale, Very Good Stamina ,Greatly Inspires Other Units, May Charge Without Orders, Intimidates Enemy Units Smiled upon - Guthixians, Bandosians, Armadylists Frowned upon - Zamorakians, Serenists, Zarosians Zamorak Aligment - Chaoticaly Evil Power -''' All Units gain 15% more Attack whille lowering their defence greatly. 'Disadvantage '- Lack Good Ranged Infantry 'Unique Units - ' '''Shadow Warrior: Zamorak's unique Swordsman Infantry. Has an ability to decrease Morale of an enemy's army by 5%. Stronger and more tougher than regular Swordsman Infantry. Dagon'hai Mage Elites: Masters of the dark arts and spells of the evil one Zamorak these wizards can blast a hole in an enemy line with their powerful dark magic. Intimidates Enemy, 10% Bonus Damage To Armoured Units Smiled upon - '''Guthixians, Bandosians '''Frowned upon - '''Saradominists, Serenists, Zarosians, Armadylians Guthix '''Aligment - Neutral Power -''' All Units Gain 20% Combat Bonus In Forested Areas, Well Rounded Army And Units '''Disadvantage - Poor Starting Position, Unique Units - ' '''Tree Ents: '''These guardians of the forest are summoned when their homes are endangered and these lumbering giants are indeed a frightful sight for any army. Their great strength enables them to smash and crush all who would dare destroy and burn the forests. ''Greatly Intimidates Enemy, Excellent Morale, Excellent Stamina '''Gnome Glider Air Squadron: The Gnomes are well renowned for their great leaps in technology and science. These gliders have been modeled and equipped for war, armed with a payload of deadly explosive chemical bombs and with mages mounted on the wings these units can harass enemies from the sky and rain hell onto them. Very Fast Moving, Vulnerable To Missiles Smiled upon - '''Guthixians, Bandosians '''Frowned upon - '''Saradominists, Serenists, Zarosians, Armady Bandos '''Aligment - Chaotic Neutral Power -''' 5% Bonus Damage For All Heavy Infantry, Best Heavy Infantry Of All Factions '''Disadvantage - Almost No Ranged Units And Cavalry Unique Units -''' '''Ourg: Enormous beasts of brute strength and power, Ourgs are a terrifying sight to behold scaring off most troops. Their combat prowress is legendary although their intelligence is doubtful these warriors can destroy and level entire cities and towns. Greatly Intimidates Enemy, May Charge Without Orders, Greatly Inspires Allied Units, Excellent Stamina, Extremely Well Armoured, Warcry Improves Attack Mogre: These Ogres having adapted to marine and aqautic enviorments create perfect naval troops and can perform land or sea assaults. Fast Moving, 12% Combat Bonus In Marine Enviorment, Movement Not Impeded By Water Smiled Upon By: Guthix Frowned Upon By: Zamorak, Saradomin, Armadyl, Seren, Seren Aligment - Neutral Good Power -''' 20% Damage bonus for all ranged units 10% Speed to all units 'Disadvantage -' Not Very Well Like By Other Factions, Lacks Good Cavalry 'Unique Units - ' '''Crystal Glade Guard: Extremely heavy infantry, armed with crystal halberds and blessed crystal armor, these troops are extensively trained and have sworn an oath the goddess Seren to lay their lives down if need be. 15% Armor Piercing Damage Bonus, Excellent Morale, Inspires Allied Units, Well Armoured, Very Good Stamina Seren Rangers: These elves are an elite force to be reckoned with. Elves are known to live for centuries and these troops have honed their archery skills for most of their lives. The ruthless forests of the elven homeland have tought these elves vital skills for survival since birth. They can lay deadly ambushes and shower the enemy with a hail of arrows. Very Fast Moving, Very Good Stamina, Very Long Range Missiles, Can Hide Anywhere Smiled upon - '''Serenists '''Frowned upon - '''Saradominists, Serenists, Zarosians, Armadyl, Guthix, Bandosians, Zamorakians Armadyl '''Aligment - Lawful Neutral Power -''' 10% Combat Bonus Against Heavy Infantry, All Units Have 10% Speed Bonus '''Disadvantage - Almost No Foot Units, Most Units Vulnerable To Ranged Units Unique Units -''' '''Aviansie: Graceful but deadly masters of war, these birdlike beasts swoop down and using their superhuman strength slash and hack at the enemy. Their ability to fly gives them an advantage over other foot troops. ''Very Fast Moving, Vulnerable To Missiles, 10% Combat Bonus Against Hand Infantry'' The Winged Gaurd: Human worshippers of the sky god Armadyl, these men and woman devote their lives to armadyl and protect the sacred artifects left behind by him. Their almost unwavering loyalty to their god and their elite equipment gives them an edge over most regular units.'' Well Armoured, Very Good Morale'' Zaros Alignment: Dark Neutral Power -''' All Mage Units Have A Plus 10% Combat Bonus, Very Well Rounded Units, Strongest Units Of All Factions 'Disadvantage -' Very Disliked By All Factions, Very Poor Starting Position 'Unique Units -' '''Mages Of Zaros: These masters of the ancient magiks of zaros are an extremely powerful unit, able to smash most units aside with their powerful spells. Although they can hold their ground against most melee fighters, they are vulnerable to rangers. Very Powerful Magic, Spells Slow Down Enemies, Very Good Morale Ancient Warrios: Elite warriors clad in enchanted armor and weilding vicious and curved two handed sword, these warriors of zaros can punish most other units if they have the chance. Their strong armor gives them an edge while their incredible strength and training lets them destroy their enemies and their wicked and spiked armor frightens enemy troops as their doom approaches. These men are the strongest of the strong in all of gielinor. Will Never Flee, Very Well Armoured, Greatly Intimidates Enemy, Very Good Stamina,